littlesounddjfandomcom-20200213-history
E-Merger
Hey LSDJers, just figured out a workaround for all those having e-mergers which don't work with V3 saves (I still don't know if there is a version of the software newer to 1.13 that works fine when trying to save 128KB savefiles, if this exists, please, post it in the files section, because this is a pain in the arse to do every time you want to stick an old or backup song in the cart). Is there anyone using the e-merger with V3 carts or am I the only sod doing this?? Here goes: First off I assume you will be using Professional mode. The other one is for our purposes useless, as I mentioned weeks ago. I also assume you use a 64Mbit cart. I'll add data about how should it be for the 16Mbit one, correct me if I'm wrong. Now, read your cart's data. Everything should go fine and dandy. Now, instead of trying to save the RAM, save the WHOLE thing as a GBP (Gameboy Project) file. This will create a 8.14MB file for the 64Mbit cart and a 2.14MB file for a 16Mbit cart. Now grab ya favorite hex editor (I use Cygnus Ed? on the PC, recommended) and load up the GBP. Lucky for us this fileformat is just a raw dump of the whole cart all stuck together in this fashion: / \ ROM data (64 or 16 mbit) \ / Index data / \ RAM Data (1mbit) \ / Thank you for this, Netmars :P Anyway, you need to keep the last 128KB of the file, this means that on a 64Mbit cart you must delete anything that lies above hex address 00804000 (which is before the 8404992 bytes), and in a 16Mbit one, if I'm correct, anything above hex addy 00224000 (before 2244608 bytes). After you deleted all that crap, load up the shitty e-merger program again, in pro mode. Load up your V3 copy of LSDj, then load this up as RAM right-clicking on the LSDJ name on the list. It should all work fine! I just tried it out with my cart and all worked perfectly. Now if you want to stick an old or converted file in here, just do as I've been told before: cut up the first 32KB (hex addy 8000) of data in the converted/old V3 file, put this as the first 32KB of this file we just extracted, upload to cart/load in emu, save project, and repeat until you're done. Oh, if any calculation errors are found in this text I'm writing, blame my calculator, she did the hex convert for me, I'm too old an anxious to do it on my own anymore ;P Feel free to correct my numbers specially with the 16Mbit cart which I do not own, I just “did the math” (I don't even know if 16Mbit carts have a 1Mbit SRAM space!) / akira_K // 8GB // 8GB – 8-Bit State Security http://www.kikencorp.com/8gb / It Works! Fantastic! Big Thanks